worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tie/FV Vector
Background While the Tie/FO forms the backbone of the First Order's fleet, it was not the most capable ship when it came to operating in atmosphere on it's occupied worlds. As such they decided to come up with more multipurpose fighter that was as effective in atmosphere as it was in space. Taking a page from years past, they looked to the Galactic Empire's Tie/sk Striker and came up with a hybrid of that design and the standard Tie design called the Vector. The Vector was a quite capable craft in it's own right and with it variable geometry panels it could be used anywhere planetside as it's landing configuration would allow it to land on just about any surface. With secondary guns added it had the capability of lasting a bit longer in the fight since losing it's primary weapon would not take it out of the fight. The First Order high command liked the design enough that they went ahead and outfitted the majority of their planetside garrisons with this class of fighter, keeping the Tie/FO as the fighter of the fleet instead. Affiliation - First Order Model Type - Tie/FV Vector Class - Multipurpose Starfighter Manufacturer - Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems Crew - 1 MDC By Location 1* Main Hull - 450 Cockpit - 175 Sensor/Communications Array - 75 Solar Panels - 200 ea Engines - 150 ea Laser Cannon (2) - 75 ea Blaster Cannon (2) - 65 ea 2* Shields - 150 per side (900 total) AR - 13 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of 30mm rounds. Notes*: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 5 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered Speed Flying - 1250 kph in atmosphere, mach 11 with shields on Space - Mach 22 in space Range - 2 days Statistics Height - 7.2m in flight mode, 7.3m in landed mode Length - 7.3m Width - 6.6m Weight - 11 tons loaded Cargo - 80kg Power System - SFS P2-s6 twin ion engines and SFS P2-w409 ion maneuvering jets Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 2.5km in atmosphere, 5km in space Damage - 2d6x10+30 per single blast, 5d6x10 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 2km in atmosphere, 4km in space Damage - 2d6x10 per single blast, 4d6x10 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or Combat Flying Plus the Following: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 Autododge at level 3, 7 and 11 +15% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 5 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. References Used Star Wars RPG books various Star Wars reference books various Wookieepedia EC Henry video on youtube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3hzTd0KZx0